onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
"Blood-stained Finery, Flashes of Chill Blades" Memory Scrolls
The Realm of Yomi It's a fragmented scroll telling the story of the Oeyama taiji, which must be fixed in order to unlock the story and get rewards. Scroll fragments are used to repair the scroll, and this progress is shared across the server. It is part of the larger Splendid End As the Blades Ring version update. Introduction 烽烟渐渐散去，天空依旧灰蒙。飞舞盘旋着的暗鸦发出嘶哑的哀鸣，残砾碎石中，仅余一个身影。沾染上鲜血的华服因战斗而残破，寒刃映出男子的面容。眼瞳中，源氏契约已变成鲜艳的红。 　　8月15日，全新“刀鸣散华”版本即将开启，追忆绘卷活动亦将随之而来。大江山的过往，源氏的阴谋，都将随着鬼切的故事，被一一揭开…… 　　追忆绘卷共有九章，每一章都封存着一段和鬼切相关的往事。阴阳师们可通过参与游戏内玩法，获得绘卷碎片用以修复。绘卷修复后，即可解锁对应的式神剧情。 时光流转，记载着故事的帛纸已残旧不堪。寒刃挑落已半松的缎绳，绘卷铺展开，静静地等待着阴阳师们将其修复。 仅存的意识支撑着蹒跚的脚步，尽管身躯已疲惫不堪，却仍未有一丝停歇。熟悉的风景渐渐映入眼眸，往昔的美景现在也只剩满目的疮痍 。鬼切徒然跪倒在地，不甘与愤怒撕扯着涌上，喉咙被巨大的痛苦扼住。明明想要嘶吼，却发不出一点声音。 Rules Scroll Shards Rewards When each part of the scroll is fixed, rewards will be distributed across server depending on participation. The participation value depends on the shards being given, and the more given the higher the value. Each portion of the scroll has a separate ranking for participation, and the ranking spans the entire server. Data is refreshed once every minute. Shikigami Story First Row= - Contract= :Narrated by Onikiri Script "The sword that slays all akki in this world—" That man said with a smile when I killed the yokai ambushing from all sides. "I am your master, Minamoto no Yorimitsu. So, your name will be Onikiri." I have no memories of the past. That man told me, he is an onmyoji of the Minamoto clan, and was attacked by akki while he was exorcising demons in the mountains. As he sank into desperation, his sword took the form of the clan's ujigami, saving him—that would be me. "Follow me, let's uphold the human world's peace together." He carved his contract onto my left eye. Master is unsullied, strong, upright, he taught me many things, in turn, I will protect his back. I firmly believe that his strength will definitely be able to carry out justice, judging all the evils of the world. And I, will become his blade. ---- Lines "The sword that slays all akki in this world—" The ambushing yokai were all killed, and that man spoke with a smile. "I am your master, Minamoto no Yorimitsu. From now on, your name will be Onikiri." I lost my memories of the past. That man is an onmyoji of the Minamoto clan, and was attacked by akki while he was exorcising demons in the mountains. As he was cornered by the akki, master's sword took the form of the clan's ujigami, saving him—that sword, was me. "Uphold the world's peace with me." My left eye was engraved with the proof of the contract. Master is an elegant, strong, and steadfast person, in return for master teaching me the ways of the world, I protected his back. Master's strength will definitely be able to carry out justice, judging the evils of the world. And I, became his blade. - Taiji= :Narrated by Onikiri Script The Minamoto clan expended all of its strength in suppressing Oeyama, despite thorough preparations, the fierce battle still lasted for days. For demons and ghosts, this was nothing. However, my master was deeply fatigued. The onio was keen and sly, his fearsome yori assaulted master. Without hesitation, I blocked this fatal blow. The intense yori penetrated my body. Even my left eye was ripped through along with it. I endured the agony, taking hold of the onio's arm. The onio gazed at my left eye, "You are......!" Only a breath, but for master, it was already enough. The onio's blood spattered into my left eye. Those rampant flames tumbled among the corpses of yokai strewn about. My eyes were ablaze, through that bloody haze, those corpses gradually became...... myself. ---- Lines For the sake of taking the onio's head, the Minamoto clan attacked Oeyama with all its strength, despite raising overwhelming forces, the battle lasted for many days. To the oni, this was nothing. However, my master was deeply fatigued. The onio was very cunning, at the moment of an opening, he attacked master. I instantly stood in front of my master, protecting him from the onio's violent blow. The intense yoki penetrated my body in an instant. My left eye was also shredded. I endured the agony, taking hold of the onio's arm. The onio gazed at my left eye, and spoke, "You... you bastard!" Though it was just an instant, but for master, it was already enough. The blood of the beheaded onio entered my left eye. Coming to, the fire set by the soldiers of the Minamoto clan covered the ground that was strewn with the corpses of yokai. My eyes were stained with blood, through the blood-covered eyeball, I could see the traces of the corpses. The gradually falling corpses...... looked like myself. }} |-|Second Row= - Broken Arm= :Narrated by Onikiri Script Master took the head of the onio during the taiji. I was ordered to escort it to the capital. Passing Rashomon, there was a beautiful woman standing on the side of the road. There was no time to think, I unsheathed my sword! The sound of shredded bone and flesh rang out in the night sky! The surface of that cut off hellhand released vast amounts of noxious aura, rushing towards me. The berserking yori slammed against my left eye, I recalled master's bloodied hand swiping by with a mark. The contract in the left eye was broken. What was really sealed...... were actually my memories...... I remember now......! My master deceived me! I was not the Minamoto clan's blade of justice at all! I am a yokai of Oeyama! He deceived me! Used me! Forcibly made me into a weapon! The corpses strewn across Oeyama, those dead were not me, but my clansmen that I slaughtered with my own hands!!! I trusted you so much!!! Minamoto no Yorimitsu...... I will definitely kill you, Minamoto no Yorimitsu!!! ---- Lines Master took the head of the onio. Under my master's orders, I went to the capital. Passing Rashomon, I noticed a beautiful woman standing on the side of the road. I took a breath and stared at her. There was no time to think, I unsheathed my sword! The sound of cutting through the body reverberated in the night sky, and died off. At that moment, that female's hellhand's cut off surface released vast amounts of noxious aura, attacking me. The noxious aura stimulated my left eye, I recalled my contract with master, his bloodied hand. The contract in the left eye was broken. What was really sealed...... were actually my memories...... I remember now......! My master deceived me! I was not the Minamoto clan's blade of justice at all! I am a yokai of Oeyama! He deceived me! Used me! Bade me follow his orders and kill the onio! The corpses strewn across Oeyama, those dead were not me, but my clansmen that I slaughtered with my own hands!!! I trusted you so much!!! Minamoto no Yorimitsu...... I will definitely kill you!!! - Dear Friend= :Narrated by Ibaraki Doji Script Evading the pursuit of the bushi in black, I ran desperately, the iron chest containing the onio's head weighing heavily. I underestimated the enemy. Who knew that a kindred demon of such a calibre, would willingly become a dog of the Minamoto clan! My right arm was heavily wounded and the pain was excruciating, but compared to the onio's head, this isn't even worth mentioning...... This head, along with my yori...... "Shuten Doji, I will absolutely not allow you to die!" Within my yojin, Shuten Doji opened his eyes. I walked up, from my ankle, the tinkling of bells rang out. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am Ibaraki Doji...... your dear friend." ---- Lines Evading the pursuit of the samurai in black, I ran desperately, the iron chest containing the head weighing heavily. I underestimated the enemy. A yokai as strong as he, I didn't know that he would become a dog of the Minamoto clan! Although my right arm was in excruciating pain from being cut, compared to the onio's head, this isn't even worth mentioning...... This head, along with my yori...... "Shuten Doji, I will absolutely not allow you to die!" Within my yojin, Shuten Doji opened his eyes. As I approached, the tinkling of bells sounded from my ankle. "Who......" "I am Ibaraki Doji...... your dear friend." }} |-|Third Row= - Vengeance= :Narrated by Onikiri Script I progressed, sword in hand, using the excuse of presenting Ibaraki's hellhand to Minamoto no Yorimitsu to slaughter my way back to the Minamoto clan. The bodies of the bushi on guard were sliced apart, I greedily sucked in the scent of iron in the air. I will take my revenge on that man!!! I drew my sword, rushing toward Minamoto no Yorimitsu. It hurts! This is my blood! "Cough...... hahaha, foolish! The contract in your eye merely sealed your memories. The real contract is within your body, it's my blood. If I die, you won't live either." "So what?" "Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!" Then let's die together! Blood. I pulled out my sword. From within a pile of scrap meat. Ha...... haha...... hahahahahahahaha...... Pain. I'm excited. Stop. Can't. ---- Lines - Rebirth= :Narrated by the narrator Script "What a fine sword—" Minamoto no Yorimitsu said, falling. Onikiri laughed uncontrollably, he felt stinging mockery, bitter sorrow, as well as lingering regret. He could no longer support himself, and also fell in that pool of blood. Onikiri's blood meandered along the ground, coiling around Ibaraki's hellhand, devouring that arm's strength bit by bit. That hellhand, stained with fresh blood, actually became one with him. Within the pool of blood, Onikiri suddenly opened his eyes. Looking at all these familiar yet unrecognizable surroundings, he knew, the blade of justice of the bygone past has shattered, and he was reborn, becoming the demon that the Minamoto clan abhours so much. ---- Lines }} Gallery Category:Event